A fuel cell typically includes a cathode side, an anode side, an electrolyte portion sandwiched between the cathode and anode sides, and an electrical circuit across the anode and cathode sides. Pressurized hydrogen is supplied to the anode side and pressurized oxygen (in air) is supplied to the cathode side. A catalyst on the anode side splits the hydrogen into electrons and protons. Because the electrolyte portion is an H+ ion conductor, the protons migrate from the anode side, through the electrolyte portion, to the cathode side. But because the electrolyte portion is also an electrical insulator, it forces the electrons to flow through the electrical circuit to do useful work en route to the cathode side of the fuel cells. Excess hydrogen flows away from the anode side and can be recycled through the stack or back to a hydrogen source. A catalyst on the cathode side electro-catalyzes the pressurized oxygen (in air) combining with the protons flowing through the electrolyte portion from the anode and with the electrons flowing through the electrical circuit to yield water.